Why Did This Had To Happen
by taracreator
Summary: For season 3 of Under The Dome is a new spoiler about maybe fatherhood is in store for Barbie and that Eva get's in between Barbie and Julia. So this fanfic is about that, about my idea what could happen in season 3. I suck at summaries, but I promise it will be good!
1. Chapter 1

" **Why Did This Had To Happen"  
Under The Dome fanfiction  
Chapter 1:**

She walks through the forest, they didn't escaped the dome. Well technically they did, but the dome captured them inside again.

Everyone has one emotion written over their faces, hopelessness. They got out and now they are stuck again in this giant fishbowl again.

She sees Barbie standing there, alone by a tree. She walks over to him and goes to stand behind him. Arms ontop of his shoulders, caressing his shoulder with her thumbs.

She doesn't know what to say. Not after this. She just stands there, just to let him know she is not going anywhere. That she is here for him like she was before and also will be now.

 _I will be here if you need to talk about what is bothering you._ Is all she thinks while she gives a kiss at the back on his head.

* * *

He puts his left hand on her hand in return while he keeps his head down. He doesn't feels like taking her in his arms, there is nothing to celebrate. He had imagined to take her in his arms and get a bright and a good future with her, and now that has been crumbled down.

He is sure the both of them, all of the people will be stuck in here forever. Als o included the people who just got inside the dome after it came down the second time.

There is this feeling of hopelessness and frustration and dissapointment inside him, inside the deepest part of his soul. He is dissapointed in himself.

He has seen her, Eva. The young woman he had a few one nights stands with and he regrets it dearly. He regrets he was like he was in the past and did one night stands or rather called ten night stands.

He has changed. He is not the person he was in the past. He is a better person now. He wants to build a future, a future with Julia. He loves her, he wants to be with her. Julia is a change for him to be good after all the wrong he has done.

He has found his happiness with Julia and than another woman has to show up. He doesn't want to speak about it, not with Julia. He doesn't want to hurt her, not again like he did in the beginning when he just knew her.

But he would have a conversation with Eva. He wants to know why she is here in the first place, why she is in the dome now and how she got here in the first place, but most of all why.

"I go see if anyone needs help." Julia gives him a kiss on his cheek and walks off, while rathert otters off, because of her leg. It mesmerized him how fast she heals after injuries and even after being dead. Even if she was gone for just minutes and even a few seconds. It is a lot for someones body when things like that happen.

He looks at her as she otters away and he turns around and looks at Eva. He walks over at her and stand behind her. "We need to talk." "Yes we do need to." Does she say in responce while turning around so she is able to look at him.

"Pretend you need my help and we can talk. Julia doesn't has to know we know each other." She wants to say something, but changes her mind. "I need help with my stuff." And they both go for her packpack.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here in the first place?" he is frustrated. He doesn't want Julia to know that this is the woman he had sex with a few times without being in a relationship and what else happened in his past. He wanted to tell her about his past after this dome hell.

"I wanted to see this dome. I know about it." he stops in his track. "What." He stand before her and graps her arm sternly. "What do you know about this?"

"Me…" she points with her head to a woman on the other side of the hole that is possitioned in the ground. "We came here for the dome and for that egg." _She came for the dome and the egg… what the hell do they want with it._

"We have no idea where the egg is, it is gone. You came for nothing." And he wants to walk off towards people who trully need his help right now. These people count on him.

"I also came for you." Does she say silently and he stops in his tracks right immediately. "Why would you come for me. We had nothing but sex. I am happy with Julia so bad for you."

She looks frustrated "As if I didn't saw that, but in a few months your child needs you." She crosses her arms and looks at him, straight at him, while she waits for his response.

"My child? You're lying." _Why would she tell me this, lie about this to me to get to me?_ "We had sex a few times, it wasn't like we were in a real relationship. You know it was just for that." He says while looking around to look if no one had heard them having this damn conversation he doesn't want to have, but lucky no one is listening or paying attention to them.

She whispers to him angerly. "I'm not. I wouldn't lie about something amazing as this. Well we are not together so it isn't really something amazing." She looks around. "I know it wasn't planned but this is something that has happened. Deal with it. I have to deal with it too and it sure is yours. You are the last I had sex with and I am not like the virgin Maria."

He realizes she isn't lying. _Ooo shit, no, no no._ He is starting to freak out, he trully is going to freak out. After everything has happened this has to be one big problem next to the other ones. How wonderful. "You keep your mouth shut." Is all he says. "Are you scared I tell your girlfriend? Don't worry, you can tell her yourself."

He makes himself calm, lucky he is able to. He has to think straight with his head. He has to know how long she is. They haven't been together since six weeks or so. He even doesn't remember when it was exactly.

He regrets he did it now, he really regrets it. Now he is still glued to the past he so glady wanted to leave there and to forget, to move forward, to build towards something and now it all has crumbled down.

"How long are you?" does she say in a whisper while holding bockses in his arms so it seems they are helping each other out.

"I'm seven weeks, almost two months, but I found out like when the dome came down and I found out you where in here. I couldn't tell you because of this thing." She looks around. Norrie is looking at the both of them and she walks over.

"We talk about this later." Is all he says. "Talk about what later?" Norrie has heard something. "About the dome." Is all Eva says. "Thanks for helping me with the bockses Barbie." And she walks off.

"About the dome? What does she wants to know about this hamsterball?" his eye brow switches upright. "Your eyebrow just switched. Again." He looks over at her now. "Yes it did. Again."

And he walks off and says to her. "I go help others out. Help out too, Norrie."

 _I need to know how to fix this… well… to make this as best as I can. I become a father. And Julia… no… she will get hurt, by something I did in the past. Shit!_

"Barbie." He turns around and Julia stands behind him, looking at him. "We are going to the centre of the town, are you coming with me?" she asks. He takes her hand in his and walks off with her and the rest of the town folks to the centre of Chester's Mill.

"I love you Julia, you know that right." She looks at him, with a curious expression in his eyes like she wants to know why he says her this in the way he just did, while they both walk through the forest. "Of course I do." She has to smile and gives him a kiss on his cheek and he kisses her head in return.

* * *

 **This is the first Chapter of my new jarbie/under the dome fanfiction. There was a spoiler for season 3 about maybe fatherhood is in store for barbie and that Eva will get between Barbie and Julia so I got an idea about a fic so. I hope you guys will enjoy it. :)**

 **Reviews?**?


	2. Chapter 2

" **Why Did This Had To Happen"  
Under The Dome fanfiction  
Chapter 2:**

Everyone is making bunk beds for people to sleep in who lost their houses, their home under the dome. Barbie, Sam and Junior and other men and women are making the bunk beds. They make them four beds high to make enough beds in the town hall.

Some prepare the beds, with blankets and pillows and mattresses that are already standing. Julia and Norrie are preparing a few beds just like others.

After all the beds are made and prepared the people are just walking around, going to do their own thing.

"Well nice place to sleep around here guys, bye, I am off to Angie's appartment." Norrie walk out from the town hall that has been made into an communal living area. It looks like a camp from a warzone. At least that is the feeling everyone get's here now.

"Norrie I am comming with you, wait up!" Joe runs after her and dissapears around the corner. "Well this looks comfortable…" says Julia while taking place on a bed and laying down on it. She is tired.

They all had worked hard today after they entered in the centre of Chester's Mill to be sure everyone has a place to sleep, so they changed the towb hall into a living space, an communal living area. It is not really a private space, but they don't have anything else to go to. This is the only option the people have who lost their houses, including Julia and Barbie.

"I know… but there is not really place somewhere else. Everything else is already in use. Sweetbair Rose, Angie's appartment…" he goes to stand next to a bed, his back towards the pole arms over each other. "I know that. I just really miss my house now."

"I thought we would get out. That you and the rest got out, but than we get stuck here again, because of the dome. I wish we knew what the dome wants from us."

He just looks at her. "Yeah…" They sit silent for a moment together. Just watching all the people that are putting their belongings under the beds and next to it. "Do you want to tell me what was wrong earlier today?" she looks over at him, kindness present in her blue eyes that he loves so much.

"It was nothing. I was just frustrated and dissapointed that we didn't got out of the dome after everything we did go through in here." He looks away from her and sees Eva on the opposite of the room. _And she was there all of sudden, if you knew._

He looks at her and smiles. "Okay. Well I'm tired and it's late so I go try to get some sleep." He came over to kiss her on the lips once. "I go see if I can help somewhere else. I come in a bit."

He walks off towards the door of the town hall and goes outside and looks up at the stars that he can see through the dome. He hears someone comming towards him and looks over his left shoulder to see who it is.

Eva. "Hello." "Hi Barbie." She comes to stand next to him and looks at the stars just like he does. "Beautiful aren't they?" he looks at her, looking at her stomach, it isn't visable yet, that she is pregnant with their child.

It isn't the child's fault it did get made by him and Eva in one of their night stands. He wants children in the future, but he wants them with Julia. He already has imagined a little girl with the same red curls as her future mother, running around the house in outstanding joy.

But now he get's a child with Eva. God he regrets that he did those things with her before he did go to Chester's Mill to make sure Peter would pay up. If he hadn't met Julia it already would be less complicated than it is now and it is now really complicated and such a bad timing.

"How do you see the future if you keep our child? You know I will be there for the kid but..." He says while looking at her now. She looks back at him and wants hold his hand, but he pulls his hand away from hers and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I hope you and I could raise the child together." He looks over at her now, pure disbelief in his eyes. "No. Not gonna happen. Sorry, but I am with Julia and you know that. I am here for the child. I am going to be it's father that's it."

"Okay. Well… about the dome. Lucy, my boss is here too as you may know. You have seen me with her. We have answers on the dome, but sharing it with frightened people doesn't seems like a good idea." She looks around now and she sees Lucy, her boss walking towards them.

"Hey Lucy. Meet Dale Barbara." She introduces them to each other and they all stand in the black night, looking at the stars as they dissapear after clouds that are outside the dome. Clouds that are free to go wherever the air current takes it.

"I never imagined that I would get stuck inside the dome. I came here for the egg, but I heard that punky girl talk about it to her friend, it is gone. We came for nothing." Does she say to Eva now.

"The egg may isn't here, but the dome is. We can search for answers like we did from the outside." She speaks not only to her boss but also to Barbie. "Now we can get answers from Barbie and the others who are inside here from the very beginning since dome day."

"What kind of answers?" he does want to know. Maybe they have a way out again once they get more answers, more clues about why the dome came down over Chester's Mill and why some of them are chosen for a special task they don't really know.

"We, Eva and I did research on the universe and the dome just like she just said. I'm an astronomer." She points at the sky, at the invisable dome. "The dome is from the universe, it can't appear out of nowhere if it is not from there. In the universe are wormholes, so it may is possible to come from another realm."

He looks at her, this woman knows stuff he and the rest need to understand to be able to understand the dome better.

"I have to go." Is all he says and he walks off, ignoring Eva that asks him where he is going. He walks towards the town hall and the lights are off already, probably almost everyone is already asleep or at least trying to.

He enters the room with all the bunk beds quietly and goes over to Julia's and his bed that is located next to hers on the other side of the aisle. He opens his shoes by opening his shoe laces and goes to Julia quietly.

He gives her a kiss on her crown of red curls, like fire around her face, before he goes into his bunkbed that is positioned on the ground and puts the covers over his waist.

He lays down on his right side so that he is able to see Julia sleep peacefully in the dark. He sees the glimpse of her face in the darkness. He looks at her for hours. He isn't able to sleep. He has to much on his occupied mind. Everything that has happened in the dome with everyone, with Julia and witjh him. And now he is going to become a father.

He lays in the dark, looking at the bunk bed above him, hearing people snore, move, all fast asleep. He even saw Eva and her boss go into their own beds two ailses away.

His eyes are tired, his eyelids are burning with sleep, he isn't able to keep his eyes open and finally falls asleep.

" _Haha I bet you aren't able to." I sure am able to." He looks at her. Her chocolate brown eyes looking down on him as she sits on top of him in the bed they shared the night before._

" _We are like the movie friends of benifits, but we are not really friends." She has to laugh. And goes off of him and collects her clothes from the ground and than puts them on her again. First her underwear and bra and than the rest._

 _He looks at her from the bed. He has a smile on his face. "That was nice." "It sure was Barbie." He goes to sit down on the bed and looks at the clock. "I'm getting late. I have to go. Close the door behind you when you leave." Is all he says while he makes himself ready for his work._

 _He says bye to her and walks off, he would never see her again. They both did it for the fun and to have some fun excitment in both their lives but the one night stands are over now. He has to grow up, he has to grow out of this and he knows it._

 _They had discussed that before, around three weeks earlier, and so they made sure that this night was the last night of any sexual activity like the friends of benifits, but they still would be friends from now on._

 _He walks out from the front door and sees her standing there, in a hospital gown, a big stomach of a pregnant woman, blood everywhere. "I'm pregnant…. Help me. Don't LEAVE!" she graps him by the arm and scratches his skin off…_

He jumps upright out of the nightmare he just was in and hits his head on the bunk bed above him. He curses and puts both his hands onto his scalp and massages the sore spot that is now present on his crown.

He isn't able to fall asleep again so he lays awake. He hears whimpers next to him and looks over at the sound that is comming from Julia. A worried expression present on her face.

She has a nightmare just like he had, but it probably is a more terrified one. She had told him about what she saw down there in the gave, alliens everywhere, hands comming out of the cocoons they are in.

He goes over to her right away, making no sounds so he doesn't wake the others up and goes to lay next to Julia, on his side next to her and puts his arm around her. Whispering sweet words to her before she wakes up in shock.

"Hey… it was just a nightmare." She looks over at him, her eyes full of sleep. "It keeps repeating itself over and over. It was terrifying down there Barbie." Is all she says to him. He holds her in his arms and it is just like two lovers that holde ach other because they are overly in love with their lover.

They talk about her dream and that he will always be there for her no matter what and that he loves her like he has never loved somebody else before. She just has to smile at that and they give each other sweet, caring kiss that is full of love. Just a kiss, they do not want to do certain things here with everyone around them who are able to hear and see them even if the room is still dark enough. They need privecy just like everyone else and here privecy isn't ordinary anymore.

"I love you."Does she say to him before drifting back to sleep. He kisses her crown and falls asleep as well. He loves her. He don't want to cause her hurt ever again, but he already has even if she doesn't knows it yet. He needs the right time to tell her, but now it isn't the time.

* * *

 **I now write a lot from Barbie's perspective, but that will change soon. I hope you guys like it, because I try to make it is as good as possible. Next chapter will have a twist. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Why Did This Had To Happen"  
Under The Dome fanfiction  
Chapter 3:**

The next morning they wake up together, their bodies against each other, sharing the warmthness that spreads through their veins. They lay down and see feet from people walking by silently, thinking they both are still asleep.

Julia's eyes are red from sleep. Barbie's arm around her waist. She has to smile and looks over her shoulder at him. He already looks at her, a warm smile appears on his face.

She smiles back at him. "Morning." And she goes to sit upright and looks on the side of the bed towards the beds above her. She goes out of bed and puts her coat on, it is chilly in here.

"Eva I need you. We have to go to the hole, Barbie are you comming with us? We can need your help." She says to the both of them. Eva walks towards Barbie and Julia and as Julia looks over at Barbie for a second she looks at him too and he knows. He looks at her for just a second.

"You guys can go up ahead. I need to have a conversation with Jim." He grabs his shoes and puts them on before he walks away.

"Let's go than." Is all Eva says before walking off towards the front door of the town hall building. Julia right behind her.

She walks pass her boss. "Lucy we need to get to the hole. Let's go. Let's find out what made this dome."

They had walked for minutes to get to place the hole is now gone, but still down there, under the solid ground. They enter the side of it and Lucy speaks.

"There is nothing. How am I suposed to find things out here? I am not in my observatory post." Lucy says to Eva and Julia in general. "Do you not got your stargazer with you?" Eva looks over at Lucy. "I have but not brought it with me for this."

She touches the dirt. "But I have looked with my stargazer to the dome and I saw that the dome is made of a kind of invisable glass wall that is made of plasma and electromagnetic radiation."

"Because of the electromsgnetic radiation we get shocked when we touch the dome for the first time?" Julia asks. This dome is getting crazier by the day. Everytime there is something else with this dome.

"Can you show me?" Julia asks her. "Of course I can. Let's go to the town hall and get my equipment and then we can start."

"I came with you for the egg, because I wanted to see the dome, to find answers and because I got answers. But most of all I came for him." Lucy looks at her, eyebrows upright. "For Barbie. I am pregnant with his child."

"You are? Have you lost your smart mind? He is with Julia. He loves her. He loves her right? It isn't an act is it?" Lucy doesn't know what she hears from her. "I know! That is the problem. And yes he still loves her. He has told me that. He doesn't want to hurt her and wants to tell her when he things the time is right. And we had a thing before the dome came down."

She makes hand gestures while speaking openly about it to her boss. And lucy listens to her, but it is shocking news, it sure is damn shocking if you see two people in love with each other and one has a big secret inside. Carying a burden with him everywhere he goes. That is not healthy and will ruin things once it comes out.

"This is a big problem Eva. He loves Julia, we both saw it."

"We where sort of kinda together at first and stopped having the kinda thing we had together and I found out after the second dome day that I was pregnant with his child."

Eva looks at her friend, her boss and Lucy's eyes go wide. She looks past her. "Eva…" Eva turns around fast. The woman she didn't wanted to have behind her is standing there. She has almost heard everything. She is sure of it.

"Julia." She says. She wants to explain it to her, but Julia looks at her for a moment and walks off, towards her car, steps in and drives off,away from them. Away from what she just heard.

Barbie couldn't find Julia and it already is getting late. He walks through the town, but she is nowhere to be found.

Her car is also not in front of the town hall anymore, she must have droven off to some place under this thing.

He wanted to speak to her tonight about the –Eva is pregnant with my kid- thing. But she isn't at the town hall or at Sweetbair Rose, not in her office. He has looked everywhere in the centre of the town.

"Barbie!" Joe and Norrie are running towards him. Has something happened to Julia does he wants to ask them, but he doesn't get the change.

"Barbie have you seen Julia? They want a meeting in the the police station about what to do next." Joe tells him, while looking at him. "I don't know why Big Jim is still kinda in charge after everything he did, but some losers still think he is the perfect man. Hell not gonna be on his side." Norrie's voice full of sarcasm and annoyance.

"Joe, Norrie go up ahead. I go look for Julia. See you in a bit." His gut tells him Julia is by the dome. He goes to check if she is there and uses the SUV to get there. Hec an use if from time to time. They won't mind it, well Big Jim probably does, but he doesn't care what he thinks of it.

He drives over towards Joe's house and that's when he sees the Prius, her car. Lights off. It is now dark outside, just like when they saw each other in the night when he was out of the dome.

When he has stopped the SUV behind hers, does he steps out. "Julia." Does he say as he walks around the car and that's when he sees her, sitting on the ground.

She looks up at him and her face speaks volumes.

* * *

 **Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Why Did This Had To Happen"  
Under The Dome fanfiction  
Chapter 4:**

She looks up at him and back before her, into the darkness that is in front of her. Her head against the iron door of the car.

He knows that she knows. "You know." Does she say silently. "Yes. I know it." her voice was like blades that cut him to pieces, leaving wounds on him that bleed.

"I wanted to tell… you. But you already know." He stands by the hood of the car while looking at her when she doesn't looks at him. He can't look at her, the hurt, disbelief and anger present in the eyes, her eyes he loves so much.

"I'm so sorry." "I bet you do." She goes to stand up and walks past him, bumping him against his shoulder. "Why didn't you told me? Did you know before this thing, before us!" she turns around and points between the both of them with her forefinger and crosses her arms after it.

"I wanted to tell you it tonight. I was trying to find you." He steps closer to her but she looks angry at him so he stops.

"You had sex with her! Was it under this thing? This dome ruins everything!" She raises her voice. She is frustrated and hurt and all kinds of different emotions at once. Since this dome so much bad things had happened and now this. She loves him, but how can she be together with him if he is expecting a child with someone else.

"What happened between her and me was before the dome came down, before I came here." He tries to make her calm, to be gentle even if he hates this argrument, but it is his fault.

"How long did you know that she is expecting?" they both look at each other, tears present in her eyes now, he sees it. Yet again he made her tear up. He hates himself for it, for hurting her yet again while he doesn't wants to hurt her in any way. He loves her, he wants her to know that. God he hopes she knows it.

He wants to comfort her so badly, but he knows she doesn't appreciate it right now. Not after what she discovered today.

"Eva told me three days ago. I didn't know. You have to believe me." He regrets everything, he finally was starting to become a better person, because of her and now it crumbles in front of him.

"I am sorry Julia. You know I would never hurt you." She looks at him, one tear falls from her left eye. "You have, more than once." She walks away from him and he grabs her arm. "Don't!" and he let's go of her arm immediately.

She stops, but doesn't turns around to look at him. It is chilly now, cold air blows through her hair, through their clothes. "The child needs you." She looks over her shoulder now, turning slightly so she is able to look at him.

She doesn't want to, but she has to let him know that she doesn't blames the child. "The childs needs his father. It needs you Barbie. I'm not angry at the baby. It didn't asked for this." Another tear falls down her cheek. "Barbie It will cause problems. I'm sorry but we have to stop." She walks off towards her car. "Julia don't" He doesn't wants this. He loves her. "I love you."

She enters her car now, starts the engine and drives off. Leaving him in the middle of the field. He looks at her while she drives away from him. His head in his hands, and chrumbles on the ground and he sits there that night.

* * *

She has driven for a few minutes before she stopped the car. Now she sits here silently in her car. Tears are starting to fall down her cheeks, a sob enters the surfice. She loves him, she does, but he is getting a kid with her.

She is heartbroken. She is angry and hurt and even broken. Her heart is torn into tiny little pieces that just had been healed. Shattered once again.

After everything that has happened did she deserved to get good things and now this has happened. She just cries. Her hands on the wheel of her car. Her head on her hands. She let's the tears fall. That is what she does, there is nothing else she can do.

She let'sall her emotions flow out of her, like a waterfall. The hurt, the sadness, the pain. All of it.

She doesn't know what to do. She wants to forgive him, but she can't. Not anymore. Not now. She has done it more than once in the short past they have together.

She starts the car yet again and drives off, she will drive, trying to get her mind of it even if it possibly, definitely, will not really get a good result.

She enters the front door of Angie's apartment. Carolyn and the rest stay here now. Once she is at the front door does she knocks on it, waiting for someone to open the door. She looks at the stars above her head, shining bright in the darkness of the night. The darkness behind the dome, behind the indestructible dome.

 _Why are you here? What do you want from us? Tell me_. _We have the right to know._ She goes to sit on the steps while looking at the stars. _Why is all this happening? Why are there always things happening to us, to me? Why do always bad things happen after small good ones?_ She speaks in her mind towards the dome, towards the aliens she saw in the tunnel.

She remembers how terrified she was down there, how bad she wanted Barbie by her side again, but now… she doesn't. Not after what she discovered.

She always believed the dome was here to protect everyone, but now she slowely starts to stop believing that. She has been brought back to live twice since the dome came down, the dome let's her live, but still let things like this happen. All the horrible things and she wishes that she knows why.

That's when she sees light around her, she looks over her shoulder. The door has opened and Carolyn stands in the door way. "Come in Julia. Let's get you a cup of tea." She must have seen that Julia is upset.

She goes inside and Carolyn closes the front wooden door behind her.

* * *

The next morning Julia sits on the couch drinking a cup of tea. There is no coffee anymore. She had told Carolyn everything. She had to tell someone and she trusts Carolyn. Carolyn has promised to not tell anyone, to not talk to Barbie about this and she has agreed to it.

"Good morning Julia!" Norrie shierks at seeing her, and hugs Julia. She hugs her back and she has to smile. A small smile, but it still is a smile.

"Where are you guys of to?" "Just going to steal some Candy." Carolyn's head sticks from the corner and she looks at her daughter with the expression written on it -don't you dare- and Julia looks at her as well. She knows Norrie well enough to know that she is kidding.

"Just kidding mom. I go buy it. Well what is still available somewhere. I need chocolate." She walks out of the house, through the front door.

Joe comes from the room next to the living room now. "Hi Julia, have you seen Barbie? I have to show him something." Joe looks hopefull at her now. "I haven't seen him. Maybe he is at the town hall." She is sure that Barbie is there, he has nowhere to go anyway.

Joe looks at Julia for a moment before he walks out of the front door, towards Norrie who is already waiting outside for him.

Carolyn comes to sit down on the bluish couch next to Julia. "Are you feeling better now?" "I do. Thank you Carolyn."

Carolyn smiles at Julia. "Always. You are my friend now so I better have your back." Julia has to smile at that and takes another sip from her tea.

After drinking her tea does she get up, to a stand. "I'm going to the Sweetbrair." Carolyn puts her cup down and goes to stand up as well. "I'm comming with you."

When they enter the Sweetbriar they both go sit down at a table that is positioned in the back of the room. That's when she spots Barbie, at the bar with some water in his glass. Still completely full.

They look at each other for a moment before she looks away and talk with Carolyn about what they should do today. What is on their list to do. They need to find a way out.

Julia looks at Barbie again when the door enters from the Sweetbriar. Eva steps inside with her boss. Julia isn't able to think of anything else than she is carying the child she made with Barbie, even if it is just has happened before the dome.

Eva looks over at Barbie for a moment, but he doesn't looks at her at all. She is sure he doesn't wants to because she is present in the room and that he doesn't want to hurt her feelings more.

That's when Eva looks at her. Both looking at each other from a distance. Julia goes to stand up and Carolyn places her hand on hers, but Julia walks towards her. Or not. Towards Barbie.

"Joe is looking for you. If I see him I will let him know that you are here." She looks at him for a moment. Pain present in both their eyes and she walks away, out of the Sweetbriar.

* * *

 **And is it as expected? Was it nice to read? Any reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

" **Why Did This Had To Happen"  
Under The Dome fanfiction  
Chapter 5:**

He saw her leave the Sweetbriar. The pain that was present in her eyes was painful to see, it torns him apart inside.

He also knows Eva has entered, he just keeps looking at the glass that he holds in his hand. There are places free on the bar next to him. He hopes she is not going to take place next to him.

Someone takes place next to him, he looks from the corners of his eyes and it is Eva. "Hello Barbie." Does she say to him. He doesn't feels the need to respond. He just takes a sip from his drink.

"Can we talk?" does she whisperes to him. "Now?" Does he say back quietly, not wanting to talk at all. He still looks at the glass in his hand. "Yes now, please."does she response to him.

"Okay. Meet me in an hour by the bridge." He finishes his drink and get's up and walks out from the Sweetbriar and goes towards the bridge. He needs to think, he has to clear his thoughts, his mind.

"Barbie!" It's Joe. "We have to show you something, you have to come to the dome with us." He looks at him. "You don't want to miss this." Norrie says to him. She looks at him. "Is there something up?" does she asks him.

"No nothing. Just taking a walk." "A walk?" She is suspicious, she is like the little detective around here. "Okay than… Well we have to show you something, so you're comming?"

He agrees to comming with them to whatever they want to show him. They walk through the town, towards the woods. "What do you guys want to show me?" "Remember the tunnels and what Julia said was down there, in the left tunnel? We have found such thing, a part of the cocoon." Joe walks forward towards the place the tunnel is collapsted in itself and puts a rock aside on the dirt.

He takes a blackish, purple piece from an object out that is present in a tiny hole in the ground. The rock has covered the hole up, so it wasn't noticeable by the eye. You only can know it is possitioned here in the ground if you are the person that has found it yourself, and needed to hide it.

"How did you guys get it? Where did you found it?" he looks at the both of them, like a father that wants to know something about what the children have to says about a certain topic.

"Norrie and I came back here to look for clue's, to see if the tunnels where still there, to enter, to maybe find another way out and that's how we found it." Joe just speaks about it like he does on all kinds of topics that are about the dome. "It was postioned almost in the middle, just under the brances of that broken tree branch." Norrie point at the spot where they both had found this space kinda object.

"This looks like how Julia did discribe what she saw down there." He stretches his arm out to Joe. Joe gives the space object to Barbie. He looks at it. It kinda has the colors like the egg. Black and all kind of different colors of purple. It looks like those stones you can collect, but it is not a Stone, it is a broken piece from an alien cocoon.

"Hide this thing. Let no one knows about this other than us and the rest of our group. Understood?"

Joe and Norrie agree to it and Norrie and Joe hide it in the hole in the ground again. "No. Not there. Find another place for it. To have a thing like this." He points at it. "It has to be moved from time to time, so that no one else finds it. Just like we did with the egg."

"I know a place to hide it. Angie's apartment. My mom stays there just like Joe and I." and they both go their separate ways.

* * *

He waits at the bridge now. Lucky Joe and Norrie haven't followed him here. He waits by the pilar of the bridge. There is not a single person around here, only he is.

That's when he sees Eva ariving. Walking towards him on the bridge. "Julia knows it." does she say while she stands a few feet away from him.

"Yeah she knows. Did you tell her? I wanted to tell her it myself if I had the right moment for it, because it is not really nice news to share Eva." He crosses his arms. He wants to hear it from her.

"I was talking to my boss Lucy, we are good friends." "You have told her!" he raises his voice a bit, but he get's himself under control before he explodes. He says it on a normal voice now. "That was not the deal. It would be between us. Under the dome is no escape from things."

"Well I told her already and that's when Julia heard it. I didn't know she stood before me, and by the way Lucy thought I did not a good idea. She knows you love Julia, but I love you too."

"I am sorry to break this to you, but I love Julia." He looks over at her. "I am different now. I am a better person and Julia is the reason that I am. I am sorry that this has happened." He makes a handgesture. "But I didn't asked for it and you did not either. And like I said earlier I am gonna be a good father for the child, but we are not ending up together."

She looks kinda dissapointed. "I knew this was what I did expect from you when I told you and I was right." She looks him straight in the eye now. "I should never have shared the bed with you."

"Yes, but we can't change what happened in the past." And that is true. What happened in the past can't be changed. You can't made the mistakes you made to disappear. In the present you have to make the best out of certain situations, face the consequences of your actions so the future will be better. And he knows that all to well.

They talk about this for around an hour. They have to do something with what is happening right now. They both have to make the best of it, but it still sucks.

* * *

"What is up with Julia and Barbie?" Norrie asks Joe, she knows he doesn't knows either, but there is something going on. She is able to read his face very well and she knows something is up.

"I don't know." He shrugs his shoulders and walks further back towards Angie's apartment. The weird alien object hidden in the pocked of his bluish denim jacket.

"Joe, Norrie!" Junior yells at them from the other side of the street and walks over to them. "Don't tell him about the alien purple Stone." Norrie whispers to Joe. She doesn't wants him to know it just yet.

He may has changed in a better person, a better person. Has shot his owm father to safe Julia, but he still is Big Jim's son. They will tell them if they have talked to Barbie about it. First they have to show it to Julia.

"Where are you guys heading?" "Nothing special. Just walking around in this tender box." Answers Norrie to the question he just asked them. Junior raises his eyebrows. "Well I am heading to the police station anyway. See you guys later. Duty calls." And he walks off again.

"Now let's get to Julia." And they search for her until they have found her at the town hall. She sits on the bed she sleeps in if she sleeps here in this renovated town hall.

Joe goes to sit on the opposite of Julia and Norrie next to her. Julia puts her book down that she was just reading. She looks over at them and puts the book aside. It lays upside down, open on the bed.

"Julia we found this rock kinda thing. We found it by the hole." Joe whispers. He looks around, but there are only three more people in the town hall, but far enough not to hear the conversation that they are having.

Joe takes the alien object out from his pocket and shows it to her. "This looks exactly as the colors the things had in the tunnel, the cocoons." She takes it from him and holds it in her hands. She investigates the object.

She gives the alien object back to Joe. "Hide it, just like we did by the egg. Once you have hide it let me know." And she takes her book in her hands again and looks over at them. "Julia is there something wrong? You haven't been with Barbie since last night." Norrie says to her.

"Norrie, Joe there is nothing wrong. We just have some things on our minds, but it will be allright." She reassures them both and gives them a warm smile.

But in the inside she is the kinda sad that is hard to describe. But it is mixed with pain, all present in her soul.

Joe and Norrie walk away from her, they are going to hide the object. "Now let's hide this thing."

* * *

 **I hope this chapter is still good. I had to come up with something. :) Next chapter will have more angst :) Reviews anyone?**


	6. Chapter 6

" **Why Did This Had To Happen"  
Under The Dome fanfiction  
Chapter 6:**

Julia reads her book when she hears footsteps and looks at the direction from the sound of footsteps on the floor. The shoes are mountain shoes, brownish yellow, Barbie's.

"Julia, we need to talk about what happened." Is all he says and he takes place on the opposite from her, on the bed.

She closes her book and puts it in her bocks that is positioned by the bedside and turns around to look at him. The pain still present in both their eyes.

"Julia. I am so, so sorry." Does he say to her, they are alone, no one is here. "I know." Responds she quietly, she looks away from him towards the floor.

"You should have told me it when you found out." Is all she says to him. "I know I should have, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to do, I didn't wanted to get something between us again. I wish I could make it go away, that it never happened before the dome." he looks at his shoes, his hands combined together in a praying possition, but he isn't praying. He doesn't believe in God or whatesle is out there.

"I didn't know how to tell you, because I love you." His voice is full of pain and hopelessness. She still looks at the floor, her mouth trambling a bit. "I love you too. I still love you after everything." She looks up at him again.

"But I need some time to adjust to this new circumstance. And I know you have to. I don't like Eva at all… but it isn't the child's fault." She takes the book from her box again, but doesn't start reading just yet, the book on her lap. "You are going to be a father Barbie. This child needs you. And if we have figured it out, when you and Eva have figured it out we will find a way."

He doesn't understand why she is not angry at him anymore, or at least doesn't shows it. If he had found out and he was in her shoes he would be done with himself.

He doesn't know what to say, they both don't know what to say. They both sit in silence together, until people enter the town hall.

"Barbie!" Norrie hugs him before and says "We did hide it." does she whispers in her ear and let's go of him after the hug.

They just talk about Big Jim and Junior and everyone else under this thing, well not everyone. Even Julia and Barbie talk about the topics together with the kids until someone burst through the door.

BANG! "What was that?!" Joe says fast while looking at the three of them, a shocked expression present on his face.

People start to yell at each other, some storm outside immediately to see what has happpened. That's when the people come together and see the damage of the building in front of them.

The half of the right side of the building is gone, crumbled down towards the ground.

"Julia… it is gone." Joe says to her. She looks at the place that was her job, her office."I can see that." Does she say, while looking at the building like the rest of them, like all the people. The wall on the left side is just gone, like the damage of an explosion. What was the wall now lays down on the ground, in the dirt and bricks everywhere.

"Everyone get wheelbarrows, we need to clean this up! Go, go!" Barbie takes the lea everyone is picking up bricks and putting them in wheelbarrows. They have to clean this up before someone get's hurt. They need to use the road even that there are not much cars in use anway, because of the lack of gas and oil.

"Why do things like this keep happening!" Norrie yells out of pure frustration. Under this thing there always has to happen another dilemma.

Junior comes into few, seeing the disaster, the damaged building. "James. We need your help. We have to clean these bricks." Julia says to him, but he is just standing there. "James?" Junior walks over towards something, he picks it up and it is a stone. Another alien object.

"What is this thing?" Julia walks over to him and looks at it. "Put it in your pocket. We will explain it later." Junior looks at her, confused, a questionable look in his eyes, but he knows that she will tell him it later, like she promises him now.

"Junior clean that part up with those people there!" Barbie shouts at him from a distance, pointing towards the spot he mentions. "Okay!" and so he goes to help over there, at the spot with a few others.

* * *

The five hours of cleaning the bricks, the street, is finally over. They all are dirty with dirt and sweat.

Eva had helped as well with cleaning the bricks. She wanted to help around here so that's what she did. Even that she sometimes looked over at Julia, jealous of her a bit that Barbie liked her, but she has to live with that.

He made it clear they will not end up together, she has to raise her and his child on her own. She is gonna be a single mother you see in tv shows these days. Like teen mom, but well, she is not a teenager anymore at least.

She now is in the restroom, taking a shower, to wash the dirt and sweat from her body. The shower doesn't really has a nice, soft ray, but rather a hard one that is not really comfortable, but they all have to shower in here. The ones who lost their houses.

She never should have come here. She knew Barbie was here, but not that he had found someone else, be in love with someone else. She told him that she was pregnant with his child and he still chosed to be with Julia.

She will raise this child alone, the child will not grow up with his or her father and mother by it's side at the same time. The child will live with her, she will have the custody once it's born, but the child will go to Barbie in the weekends as well.

That's when she feels a bit of pain in her abdomen. Like menstruation pain, like period cramps. That's when she feels something between her legs, she looks down. A stream of blood comes down on her legs.

A misscariage. She has lost the baby.

* * *

Julia goes to the restroom to clean herself up, in the restroom was now also a shower, they made one there. She has to change herself, but the door is closed, locked. "Is everyone in there? More people need to use this restroom." She knocks on the door three times, no response. Why wouldn't someone enter the door…

That's when the doors open and Eva walks past her, both looking at each other. "Eva." "Hello Julia." And Eva keeps on walking.

Julia showers until she is clean again and goes back out from the restroom. Barbie is waiting for her outside of the restroom in the hall. His hair still wet from the water, he smells fresh.

She isn't able to be angry at him anymore. She never could stay angry at him for long, not when he lied about being here in town to collect money from Phil and Peter, about the Max situation and that he killed Peter. That she didn't believed him at first. The anger she feels towards him always goes away after a day or two. She loves him. She does and she knows he loves her too, but there is always something that comes between them of some sort.

She walks towards him and gives him a hug. Her arms around him, hands on hisupper back. He puts his arms around her waist and they both hold each other for a moment. Just like they used to.

"I'm sorry." _Why is she the one who appoligized for being angry at me. It was reasonable even that I didn't knew it._ "Hey babe, there is nothing you should be sorry for. I'm sorry." He gives her a kiss on her crown, in her red curls that he loves so muh about her.

She looks up at him now, both looking into each others eyes, full of love, even that they both know things will change. They share a passionate kiss. And Eva sees them.

* * *

 **Do you guys like how they got back together, their kinda love, relationship reunion? I hope you guys liked this chapter as well, just like the others! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

" **Why Did This Had To Happen"  
Under The Dome fanfiction  
Chapter 7:**

"We have to find out what it is. If it is dangerous or not. If it is just a piece that has broken off and everything else that is connected to the dome somehow." Julia says to all of them while sitting on the couch in Angie's apartment.

"But it is a rock, a pink kinda rock. What does this thing" Norrie points at the cocoon stone thing "have for answers on the dome and the alien looking things down here under this dome, under the ground?"

Julia looks over at her, just like everyone else. Barbie speaks up now. "We have to find that out." "We always have to find things out under this damn gumball." Norrie puts her head in her hands and signs heavenly.

"We can find it out! I remember Rebecca made us, the students, to look at a rock from under a microscope and to find out the contest of a rock. If we can go to the school and the equitment is still there I can look up what this rock, alien object thing is made of. We may can find that out."

Joe looks over at Barbie. "I find that a good idea kid. Let's go to the school. I'm comming with you. Julia keep it here together with Norrie." He gives Julia a gentle kiss on the lips. "Use my car." And Julia throws her keys at them, Barbie catches it and goes with Joe outside, going towards the school.

"So Rebecca learned you to examine a rock, a stone?" Barbie asks Joe while they step inside Julia's car. "Yeah she really learned us handy things. Handy things for under here…"

"Yeah, really handy things for under here." They enter the school now and go to the classroom with all the telescopes and everything else that they probably need.

Joe put the rock under the telescope and looks at the rock now. "It has all of these little cracks on it, like lightning bolds, that kinda drawings. Look." Joe stops looking and points for Barbie to look through it.

"It is more purple in the cracks." He keeps looking. "It is not from our world." Joe says. "Nothing like this has been seen before by people in the world. At least not that we know of." Joe takes other equitment and starts to break the rock alien object in middle. What they see is unbelievable. A big bright purple circle present in the middle. But what is in it makes them shifer through the core.

"What the hell…" Barbie says while looking at the thing. A little purple butterfly, that glows all kinds of different colors of purple in the centre of the stone. "Butterflies don't live inside rocks."

"Well this butterfly does. Grab that bocks, make holes in the lid." So that is what Joe does. Once he is done Barbie puts the butterfly and the rock carefully in the box and closes it. "This is not a Monach butterfly." Says Joe while he still looks through the box at the butterfly. It is like a purple calming light. Like northern light, but than with all kinds of different colors of purple.

"Good job Joe." It was not sarcasm, he is proud this kid knows so much at this age. He is impressed.

* * *

Barbie walks towards the town hall. He knows Julia must be there waiting for him. That's when he sees Eva walking behind him in the distance. He turns around to look at her, but ignores her further.

When he enters the town hall does he go to the sleeping area, seeing Julia there talking with Jim. He goes to stand behind Julia now and looks Jim dead in the eye. "Barbie. I just told Julia she did an amazing job here." "An amazing job for a journalist." Is all she says to him in return.

She doesn't likes Jim at all, just like Barbie depises him, but under this thing you better can try to work things out together, even if you have an enemy standing close to you.

"We talk later about what needs to be done." And Jim walks off out of the sleeping area. "What was that about?" Barbie asks her. "Just Jim having his talk." She looks at him now and smiles.

That's when Eva enters the room. "Barbie. Julia." She goes to sit down onto a bed near the wall and just sits there, looking sad. Julia wants to go to her, so she takes one step, but Barbie grabs her wrist and looks at her with the expression present on his face that says –don't do it-.

So she doesn't. "We can talk to her. You can." She only says to him so only he is able to hear it. "I know you two are talking about me. If you want to talk go ahead." Eva looks at the both of them, before looking at the people by the door, listening to the conversation.

"I'll leave you two alone." And Julia leaves the room. Barbie doesn't want to talk right now but he has the feeling something is up so he goes to sit next to her on the bed.

"I lost the child." Does she say in a whisper. Barbie is shocked, but also relieved. Now this problem is fixed, now there isn't going to stand a child in his way, but he also feels a bit sad and shocked that his child, his unborn child is gone.

"I'm sorry." "I know. Now you can not worry about your future anymore and focus on a future with Julia." Is all she says to him while she looks away. "Once this dome dissappears, I am gone. I will be gone forever. I will not be in your life." And she goes to stand up and walks off, leaves him alone.

"What was that about?" Julia looks at the door Eva just walked through. "She told me the child is gone." Is all he says while looking the woman he loves so much that stands before him.

"I'm sorry." He smiles a small smile at her. He is relieved, but shocked and a little bit sad all at the same time. The child didn't asked to be conceived by the both of them, to grow inside it's mom and than to die in there. It is a bit sad.

"We can at least build towards our future together again without something comming inbetween it." Is all he has to say. "That's true." Does she answers him silently.

Julia goes to sit down next to him and takes him in a warm, loving embrace.

* * *

Eva is stuck under this thing, nothing is here for her. She had a misscariage, Barbie is in love with Julia, her job is outside of this invisible dome. She has nothing, but she has to make the best of it is what she tells herself over and over.

Everyone under this thing makes the best of it, make the best out of horrible situations and so she will do too. Even if it will be hard, but eventually this dome will dissapear. She is sure of it.

She walks towards the dome, through the damage of a house, a house from someone she doesn't know that has lived her and she touches the dome. A shock goes through her hand, through her body and she flinces and puts her hand on it again for the second time. Nothing. No electro shock.

"Why can you not just go away?" is all she says out in the open. She knows no one can hear her anyway _. I should never have come here. I should have stayed at home._ Is all she things while her hand is still positioned on the dome.

* * *

 **I am sorry it took me so long to publish chapter 7. I had a lot on my mind. But so you guys know the next chapter will be the last one of this fanfiction.**


	8. Chapter 8

" **Why Did This Had To Happen"  
Under The Dome fanfiction  
Chapter 8:**

Another week has passed. The purple monarch butterfly still present in the stone alien object. Not moving, frozen in it, like it is nota live. They still have no idea what this means and what it stands for, but all of them are determinded to find out. And to get out of the dome.

They even told Junior about the object. Junior has it in his hands now, exeminating it. "So this butterfly, there are not purple bluish butterflies out here." "There are, but that are Blue Eyed Sailor butterflies. A purple bluish monarch butterfly doesn't excist." Joe tells him.

Junior and Norrie look at each other. Norrie thinks of something. "It did lay by the burried tunnel right? What if we go there and use the hands." She looks over at the two teenage boys.

"Yeah that really works with three hands instead of four." Sarcasm present in Junior's voice now. "It was just an idea. Even if it was a bad one. We need to to find a way out of this hamsterball."

That's when the butterfly starts to shine the same light as the egg did, the pink stars, but with some bluish light within it. The three of them go backwards immediately, looking at it, their eyes wide open with disbelief, but they are also mesmerized.

"We have to get the others." Joe grabs his coat and get's outside. "Joe!" Norrie runs after him, but stops by the door, seeing him run to the direction of the townhall. She goes back inside and sees Junior closing the curtains by the windows.

"It is better that people don't see this light comming from here, especially my dad. We don't want him to come here and demanding to know what we got." He looks at the alien object, at the lighted butterfly. "Now we just have to wait for Joe and Julia and Barbie to get here.

So that is what they do, waiting while keeping an eye on the object. It keeps glowing for minutes even as the others get inside Angie's apartment.

"What the hell…" Barbie says softly. He looks at it, he is cautious. You never know what things under this thing are capable of. Julia wants to walk towards it, but Barbie stops her. They look at each other, into each others eyes and she knows he tells her without words to not touch it.

So she doesn't. "Since how long is this doing this." Julia says while looking from the object towards the kids. Norrie looks over at Junior for a moment. "I think around twenty minutes already." "I even closed the curtains to not attract suspicion." Junior says while he looks through the window, the curtain in his hand. He looks outside, but no one is paying attention.

"No one looks at the apartment." And he turns away from the window and puts the curtain close again.

They all sit around the butterfly. The butterfly turns black. The color of night, the color for funeral clothes, the color for death. It dies. Outside it goes dark as well. "Not again." Norrie says with a terrified expression written over her face.

It is dark now. The lights in Chester's Mill go on. It looks like the end of days. "Here is the end." Junior says in a whisper.

"Julia no." Julia touches the butterfly with her finger, a bright blue flash brightens the room. The butterfly is full of light again. "The Monarch." Joe says in a whisper while he looks at Julia. Julia just looks at him, a bit of disbelief present in her eyes now. Did she seriously just did that?

"Julia…" Barbie takes her hand in his and looks at her. She smiles at him, she is fine and he get's it. He knows she is fine and he is relieved.

Outside the dome is turning blue and white, like the sky on a brightful day, but with just a few light white clouds present in the sky. That is the color the dome has right now, changing like the water from a river that is changing by the current.

The butterfly spreads it's wings and flies out of the stone structure it has been in for days. It flies in the living room of Angie's apartment, flying flies around the five of them, before it explodes in mid air.

Not a fire explosion, just the buttefly exploding from the inside, an explosion that only damages one thing. And that was the purplebluish Monarch butterfly.

Outside they hear horrible noices, screaming, like the horrbile painful scream the egg made when it was in danger. They hear a hard cracking sound around them.

They run outside now and stop on the street, just like more people do, and look up at the dome. The dome is full of cracks, purple ones. Like the cracks had in the tunnel system underneat Chester's Mill.

"It has the same color as in the tunnel." Junior half yells so they can hear him next to the horrible noice. That is when they hear a loud bang. Their ears are painful, a peep tone present in them. Norrie has her hands on her ears just Like Julia. Joe puts his cap over his ears. Barbie and Junior just stand there like they are used to noice that is extremely loud for human ears, even for animal ears.

Dogs are barking and making sad peeping sounds, because of the noice. And that's when they see it, birds.

A few birds fly above their heads. "Birds…" Julia says mesmerized while looking at the bird that are now present in the sky. "The dome is gone!" they hear a man yell while running through the town. "We can get out! The dome is gone. I saw it, my wife is already on the side of West Lake!"

Barbie runs to the man and grabs him by the shoulders. "What?!" "It is gone Barbie. We survived!" Barbie couldn't believe it. He is free, Julia is free. He can have a future with her now. A future to build towards with her, even after everything they have been through.

Everyone who has survived the dome this far has survived. They are free. They all are free.

* * *

Eva looks up at the sky, the sky with flying, chirping birds. It's gone. She starts to walk towards the side of the dome, she remembers where the dome stood, but now as she stretches her hand forward is it not there.

The dome is gone. She can go back home. Move on from everything that happened in here, before this. Shecan try to start over just like everyone else that have been under the dome.

She goes to the centre of Chester's Mill and once she arives there she sees people with different emotions. People are crying of pure joy, of relieve, some say thankful prayers to God, some laugh and hug others. Some even have their few belongings with them and are going to West Lake, to get out of Chester's Mill.

To freedom, out of this prison. The prison that is now lifted from the town and it's people.

She enters the townhall, grabs her backpack, put her few belongings in it and goes back outside. That's when she sees her friend, boss, Lucy. "Lucy!" "Eva!" they hug each other.

"The dome is gone Eva, we can go home." Lucy says to her with joy present in every part of her body. And relieve. Relieve to finally go home.

"Let's go home than." Both walk towards the bridge that connects Chster's Mill with West Lake. She walks on the bridge. People that live in West Lake hug people, family, friends, even loved ones that where on the other side the whole time.

She has to take one more step to enter West Lake, but she looks back at the town she lived in for days. She sees Barbie look at her from a distance. Next to him Julia, holding hands.

She knicks her head to him and he returns the gesture. They both know it is time to leave the past in the past, to go home, or to a place to start over. And that is what she's gonna do. She takes the last step, the step towards home.

* * *

Barbie and Julia see her walk away, entering West Lake. "Can you believe everything that happened?" Julia says to him, while looking at the other side of the bridge. "I can and… I am glad I got stuck here, because I have met you." He looks over at her now, love in his eyes.

"I'm glad too." And they share a pasionate kiss. Their lips against the other, arms around each others body, a lovely embrace.

"Let's go." And Barbie walks forward towards West Lake together with her. He can finally trully start over and he can do it with the woman next to him, the woman that he loves with all his heart, no with more, with his whole soul, his whole self. With Julia.

They both step over the dome line at the same time. They are free.

 **'The End'**

* * *

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read my work. I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfiction and liked the plot and above all this last chapter! I at least liked to make it :)**

 **Any last reviews on this under the dome fanfiction?**


End file.
